A Friend Knows When To Force-Feed You Candy
by TacticianZephine
Summary: When Kyoya faints from low blood sugar, Tamaki is quick to act.


Haruhi had been with the Host Club for a month now, and had pretty much figured everyone out. Very rarely was anyone ever home sick from school, and she'd never seen Kyoya so much as sneeze. It was the middle of the day, yet here they all were, due to cancelled classes, and they were all settling down to lunch.

Well, six of them were, one was immersing himself in work.

"Kyoya-senpai, shouldn't you take a break and eat something?" Haruhi asked through a mouthful of food. The dark-haired Host was typing away at his laptop across the room, out by where Honey was devouring half of a chocolate cake on his own. "Your work can wait until after lunch, can't it?"

_Come to think of it_, she added to herself, taking another bite of her sandwich. _I've never seen him eat anything to begin with_.

"I'll eat in a moment, I have to finish this."

Tamaki laughed, sipping his drink. "He's been working on that assignment for a week; it's due next Friday!"

"I don't see you doing yours," Kyoya pointed out, not looking away from the screen. He fixed his glasses, the fingers of his left hand moving on the track pad of his laptop. "Besides, the sooner I finish it, the sooner I can focus on other things."

Haruhi shrugged, focusing on her food. It was ten minutes later that she heard Tamaki speak again. "... Kyoya, maybe you really should take a break."

"I said I'll eat lunch when this is finished... has anyone seen the cord for my laptop? My battery is low."

"You left it plugged in by the window," Tamaki said.

Haruhi heard Kyoya get up, heard him walk to the window, heard him unplug the cord, and heard him go back to his seat at the table. That was it, however. After roughly a minute of no sound, she looked back at him.

Kyoya had, for some reason, taken off his glasses, which she could see in his left hand, while he appeared to be swiping at his face with his right sleeve. A flash of light from the lenses of his glasses made her realize that Kyoya's hand was shaking.

"Kyoya-senpai? Is everything okay?"

The dark-haired Host didn't answer her, and it was when he crumpled, hitting his knees, that she jumped up. "Kyoya-senpai!"

All of the other Hosts looked up at the sound of her yelp, and it was Tamaki who moved the fastest, crossing the room to his best friend. "Kyoya! Kyoya, are you okay?"

Haruhi moved around to Kyoya's other side, blinking. The vice president was white as a sheet, even more worrying when he was pale enough to begin with, and when she touched his hand, it was clammy.

"Oh no," Kaoru said quietly.

"Not again," Hikaru sighed.

"Mori-senpai, help me get him onto a couch!" Tamaki called over his shoulder.

Mori moved Haruhi out of the way, and he and Tamaki pulled Kyoya up, half-carrying, half-dragging him across the room. Kyoya went completely limp halfway to the couch, and Tamaki let Mori pick him up then, carrying the unconscious Host the rest of the way before setting him down.

"What's wrong with him?" Haruhi asked the twins, who were shaking their heads.

"Kyoya-senpai has low blood pressure, and sometimes he passes out. If he keeps his blood sugar up, though, it doesn't happen as much."

"It's why Tamaki-senpai was so insistent that he eat something."

"That's not the full story, but his low blood pressure is the problem here," Tamaki suddenly said from his place beside Kyoya. "Honey-senpai, do you have a candy bar you're willing to part with?"

"If it'll help Kyo-chan, then yes!" Honey bounced over, offering out a chocolate bar.

"Shouldn't he eat something healthier than a candy bar when he wakes up?" Haruhi asked.

"He should, but the sugar in the candy will hold him over until he eats real food." Tamaki suddenly turned. "Does anyone see his glasses? He's totally blind without them!"

"Did he drop them when he fainted?"

"Maybe... Haruhi, go look."

Haruhi got up, searching the path the three older students had taken between Kyoya's table and the couch, crawling around so she wouldn't step on them. She found them easily, cleaning the lenses off with the sleeve of her blazer, and walked over to the couch with them, putting them down on the small table beside it.

"Alright. Haruhi, go down to the refectory and get Kyoya some lunch. Just say either he or I sent you. Kaoru, Hikaru, go with her."

"What does Kyoya-senpai like?"

"Generally, spicy. No soup. It would embarrass him to spill."

"Does he take medication for this?"

"No. Now, get going to the dining hall."

Haruhi and the twins left quietly, leaving the upperclassmen alone.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, back off some, but don't go too far, in case I need you. He'll be disoriented when he comes to, and too many figures in his field of vision will scare him."

Mori and Honey nodded a little, Mori ushering Honey back from the younger Hosts. They returned to their table in the far corner, and Honey continued snacking on his cake. Not even twenty seconds after the smallest Host resumed eating, Kyoya's eyes slid open with some difficulty. Everything was blurred, and he clumsily reached up to his own face to check for the presence of his glasses.

"They're right here, Kyoya," Tamaki's distorted voice echoed from what seemed to be miles away. "You dropped them."

Kyoya held out one still-shaking hand. Tamaki laughed a little, giving Kyoya his glasses. The dark-haired Host put them on slowly, blinking a little to clear his vision.

"Did you eat this morning? Or did you oversleep and wake up too late to eat breakfast because you were up all night working on that stupid paper?" When Kyoya didn't say anything, Tamaki sighed. "Here. Honey-senpai gave up a candy bar for you."

Kyoya knocked the candy bar out of Tamaki's hand, moving to stand up. When he finally managed to pull himself up, however, he remained upright for only a moment before his knees gave out, and he collapsed back onto the couch.

Tamaki had picked up the candy bar, and held it out to him again. "Kyoya, you have to get some sugar in your system. You'll get sick if you don't. Haruhi and the twins are downstairs getting you some lunch, but you need to eat this for now."

Kyoya shook his head violently.

"Kyoya."

The dark one attempted to move away from the blond, falling to the floor and remaining there, glaring at the candy bar in Tamaki's hand.

"Kyoya, you're acting like a child."

Tamaki's words froze the dark-haired one. His expression didn't change, but he accepted the candy bar with no further fuss, giving it back to be unwrapped when he realized his hands were shaking too badly to do it himself. When it was once again his possession, he quietly ate it, taking small bites and chewing slowly.

"Do you want some water?" Tamaki asked his friend.

Kyoya nodded a little bit, his eyes on the chocolate in his hands.

"Alright. I'm going to get your water bottle from your bag." Tamaki got up, crossing the room to Kyoya's bag and taking a bottle of water out of it. He loosened the cap, bringing it back to the dark-haired Host. "Here."

Kyoya took the bottle, the shaking in his hands visibly weakened, and sipped the water.

"And you finished the candy. Good. Now, just sip your water, and we'll wait for the others to come back with your lunch, okay?"

His friend nodded.

"Want to sit on the couch now?"

Another nod, and the blond helped Kyoya back onto the couch. Tamaki sat beside him, keeping an eye on him. This was certainly not the first time he'd seen this happen to Kyoya, and he would never get completely used to it.

But, Kyoya was his best friend, and Tamaki was only concerned with his well-being.


End file.
